A growing love
by AngelofDemons32
Summary: Tsuki was only 7 when she witnessed a witch kill her parents though she didn't understand why this had to happen to her she did know that now she had no family. Lord Death had found her shivering against a wall. Little had she known that one chance meeting changed her life for the better. SteinxOc Full summary inside
1. Just a normal day

**AoD32: Hey everyone sorry it's been a while since I've been on here and to all who have read Stein's Angel in Disguise I am sad to say that I'm going to be removing it and re-writing the whole thing it's still going to be Stein and Tsuki ending up together but she is going to be in her twenties near the end of the story when they finally get together. She's also Death The Kidd's adoptive sister seeing as how Lord Death had took her in and raised her as his own. Oh and there will be some slight Ooc with characters so please no BAD reviews keep them nice and if you see something or I got something wrong message me and I'll fix it.  
**

**Summary: Tsuki was only 7 when she witnessed a witch kill her parents though she didn't understand why this had to happen to her she did know that now she had no family. Dressed in only a black dress she wandered the streets of Death City rain was pouring down hard around her tears hidden within the raindrops. Lord Death had found her shivering against a wall. Little had she known that one chance meeting changed her life for the better.**

**Warnings: Not many warnings here except for the bad language of course.  
**

* * *

Tsuki had awoken around six thirty to begin her day getting out of bed she wandered over to the bathroom where she brushed out her hair and started to brush her teeth. After that she pulled out her long sleeved brown shirt red shorts and light blue leggings along with her black sneakers. She had an interesting fashion choice but she didn't care much for fitting in. "Well It's time for me to meet up with the others" With a smile she headed downstairs to see her brother waiting for her. "Ah,Tsuki you're ready shall we get going" He gave her a small smile as he held the door open for her. "Thank you Kidd" That's right her brother is none other than Death the Kidd ever since Lord Death had taken her in she came to see the young Reaper as her older brother. "Hey guys" Tsuki turned to see Soul walking up to them with Maka and the others. "Now that everyone is here can we please get going" Kidd spoke as he started down the others quickly following.

During the time she spent with Kidd Tsuki had already became close friends with Maka and the others. Soul was the protective one always watching out for her,Maka had become like a sister to her and they were always found studying together,Black*Star and Tsubaki seemed to be the closest with Tsuki Black*Star had given her the nickname Tsu*Star. As for Lizz and Patty well they acted more like bodyguards keeping the boys away from her mainly the ones who tried to hit on her at school everyday. Needless to say she was in fact extremely happy to have everyone in her life and was glad she got the chance to meet them.

"So Tsuki you plan on skipping Stein's class again?" Soul asked knowing how much the insane doctor scared her. "Of course I am,I'm sorry but that man just gives me the creeps,Especially the way he looks at me during class it's like he's dissecting me with his eyes" The thought sent shivers running up her spine. "Oh he's not that bad" Maka spoke up with a bright smile on her face. "If only he didn't stare at me so much,I'd probably be less nervous around him" She let out a sigh knowing full well she would have to face him sooner or later.

As they were nearing the academy Black*Star had walked up to Tsuki "Have you found your weapon partner yet?" She let out a sigh shaking her head. "No,Not yet I'm afraid" That made the blue haired assassin chuckle "Good just make sure he's not a bigger star than I am" He gave her a thumbs up with that big grin on his face. "Oh no Black*Star no one could ever be a big a star as you" She laughed still wondering who would be the best partner for her. Maka had Soul Tsubaki was with Black*Star which could be a lot of work at times Kidd had Liz and Patty all of whom are compatible with eachother. Could there be a weapon out there for Tsuki only time would tell.

They were now sitting in home room and Stein was once again staring directly at Tsuki. "He's staring at me again. I swear I feel like he's undressing me with his eyes" She turned to Maka who had her nose stuck in a book. "Maybe he has a thing for you" Soul had started to laugh but was quickly silenced by Tsuki's fist. Her eye twitched from sheer annoyance. "How could you even think that Soul,I mean Stein's so old there's no way he has a thing for me. He's just creepy is all" She shifted her attention back to the insane professor who,as she guessed,was still looking straight at her.

Tsuki was now growing rather agitated with the teacher "Well Stein what is it,Why do you keep staring at me like that. Seriously it's creepy as hell" She slammed her hands down on the desk glaring down at the man. The others just stared mouths dropped open. Stein merely grinned as he continued to stare at the girl and with a chuckle he replied. "I find you to be rather...interesting my dear Tsuki" That statement only seemed to make her shiver. The bell had soon rung and Tsuki was the first one to leave wanting to get as far away from the insane professor as possible.

She had stopped in the hallway to catch her breath. "Yo,Tsuki what was that all about?" Soul asked walking up to her. "What? I just got fed up with him staring at me so of course I had to say something." She ran a hand through her silver locks sighing. "Tsuki will you be alright?" Tsubaki asked with a smile on her face. That was just like her to always smile no matter what the situation.

Tsuki gave a slight nod of her head. "Of course I'll be alright Tsubaki,I just need to calm down a little is all. I'm sure with all of you guys at my side I'll be just fine" But what would happen if her and Stein were alone together would he try to take her as his next test experiment? That was one question she didn't want to find the answer too.

* * *

**AoD32: Well everyone here's the first chapter I hope you all enjoy it**

Tsuki: Yeah and please R&R we'd love to know what you thought about it. Until next time


	2. Stein and his unsure feelings

**AoD32: Hey everyone we're back I hope you enjoyed the first chapter and as you can see poor Tsuki has become Stein's new interest. I do apologize if the first couple of chapters seem slow but I'm still getting Tsuki used to being around others and socializing with others not part of Maka and Soul's group. She will be getting her weapon partner real soon.**

**Tsuki: Yup and you better make sure that Stein stays away from me...Seriously he gives me the creeps.**

**AoD32: Awww you know you love him *Gets hit in the head with a book* Owww**

**Tsuki: *Growls* Anyway,warnings for this chapter are language and that's it oh and maybe some slight violence. Hope you all enjoy reading**

* * *

Tsuki was wandering through Death City running a hand through her silver hair thinking about the events that took place earlier. "_I still can't believe he,out of all people,would find me interesting,Why'd it have to be me? and Why did it have to be him?_" She thought to herself as she continued down the streets not paying much attention to anything around her. As she went to turn a corner she didn't notice that Stein had been walking toward her so she ended up bumping into him. "Oh my I'm sorry,I was so lost in my thoughts I wasn't paying attention to where I was going" She apologized hoping he wasn't angry at her.

"It's quite alright no harm done" He let out a small chuckle taking a drag of his cigarette. When she looked up to face him her eyes grew wide with shock. "Stein...I-It's you" She could feel her heart sink a little. This wasn't good here she was standing in front of the insane doctor alone. "Tsuki are you alright? You seem like you're trembling" He asked noticing how shaky her hands were. "I'm fine really...Why do you ask?" She shifted her attention else where avoiding eye contact with the man.

He sighed turning the screw in his head. "You always seem so nervous around me,Could I really be that scary?" Stein honestly had no idea why Tsuki seemed to fear him so much surely he wouldn't do anything to the girl in fact he has taken quite a liking to her. "It's just like I told you before,I don't like it when you're always staring at me during class" She crossed her arms giving him a slight glare.

After a moment of silence Stein finally spoke up "I'm sorry Tsuki,I didn't mean to make you feel uneasy" Though he would never admit it he saw the pain in her deep green eyes and the longer he continued to stare into those eyes the more he would want to hold her. But he knew it was wrong for him to have these feelings for her she was only seventeen there was no way those two could be together. Not that she wanted to be with him anyway seeing as how scared she seemed to be of him. "_Tsuki why couldn't you be older._" He found himself staring into her eyes yet again.

She gave him a small smile "It's fine Stein,Just please try not to stare to much at me during class alright" He chuckled "Alright,I won't you have my word" Once they both shook hands Tsuki had continued on her way as Stein watched her leave before he too headed back home.

"Ahh,Tsuki you're home" Kid greeted her as she stepping inside the manor. "Sorry I would've been home sooner,But I sorta bumped into Stein and we ended up talking he said that he would stop the constant staring at me during class" She smiled going to sit on one of the couches. "Oh is that all you did?" Liz gave her a stern look like any typical big sister would do. "Don't worry Liz,Nothing happened all we did was talk no need to worry" Tsuki smiled again loving how protective Liz was to her.

Even though they weren't blood related Liz has always looked out for her. It really did warm her heart knowing that she had people who cared about her so much. Lord Death especially was someone Tsuki grew extremely close to if it wasn't for him she wouldn't be here.

* * *

**AoD32: Well everyone here's Chap 2 and yes I know it's a bit early but I kinda wanted to make this chapter about Stein starting to have feelings towards Tsuki. And how they can't be together as of now seeing as how she's seventeen and he's like twenty something.**

Tsuki: So yeah and remember R&R for us until next time everyone~  



	3. The Professor's Hope

**AoD32: Hey everyone I'm back I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter as much as I did. These next few chapters will be about Tsuki finally getting her weapon partner Sage and how she becomes more comfortable around Stein. Just please no bad reviews constructive criticism is allowed as it will better help me with future chapters.**

**Tsuki: Warnings for this chapter are bad language and violence(You'll see why)Hints of Rape and a very pissed off Stein.  
**

**AoD32: And with that here's Chap 3 enjoy~**

* * *

Stein couldn't seem to get Tsuki off his mind he couldn't explain it but after their conversation yesterday he found himself wanting to get closer to her,wanting to know her more,he just wanted to be a part of her life as more than just a teacher but sadly he couldn't no matter how badly he wanted it he could never have her as his own. He let out a long tired sigh as he sat back in his chair "Tsuki" was all he said before drifting off to sleep.

Maka and the others had been walking through town enjoying their day off. "So Tsuki I heard you and Stein were alone,Tell me did he try to do some weird experiment on you" Black*Star couldn't help but to tease her which only ended up getting him a good hit on the head. "Geez Liz did you tell everyone,All we did was talk that's it" She let out an annoyed sigh rubbing the sides of her head.

Black*Star rubbed the top of his head "I'm sorry Tsu*Star I was only joking" He gave her an apologetic look hoping she wasn't still angry with him. "It's fine just please no more talking about me and Stein" She gave him a small smile. "No worries Tsuki I'll make sure he stays quiet about it" Tsubaki said her voice soft and gentle she was probably the only one who could talk any sense into Black*Star.

As they continued down the streets a couple of guys whistled at Tsuki. "Hey dude check out the hottie" He went to go walk up to her but his friend had stopped him. "Why not wait till she's alone,It'll be a lot more fun that way" His friend smiled at the idea "You're right,It would be a lot easier too" After that the two friends walked off waiting for the right moment to strike.

After the others had gone home Tsuki decided to go visit her parents graves little had she known that the two men from before had been secretly following her to the Graveyard. "Hey Luke let's go have some fun" The older of the two turned to face his friend with a huge smirk on his face. Luke merely chuckled as they made their way toward the unsuspecting Tsuki covering her mouth with his hand.

She tried to fight him off but he held her wrists tightly behind her back while his friend started to fondle her breasts. "Damn girl your breasts sure are nice" He continued to squeeze them while Luke started to kiss up her neck rubbing his hardening member against her ass causing tears to fall from the corners of her eyes.

He had then started to peel her clothing off while Jake forced his mouth on hers shoving his tongue inside only to have Tsuki bite it. "HELP! SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME!" She screamed at the top of her lunges hoping someone would hear her. "No ones gonna hear you,So there's no point in screaming" No sooner had those words left his mouth he was sent flying into one of the tombstones.

Luke looked to where Jake now lay unconscious there was fear placed in his eyes now as he searched around for who ever did that to his friend. "I think I'm going to have to dissect you now,Ah yes you would make a fine specimen indeed" Stein had given Luke a punch to the stomach knocking him out saving Tsuki from her attackers.

She was still in tears as Stein pulled her into a hug as she buried her face into his chest thankful he came when she called. "Thank you Stein,For saving me" She looked up at him with a small smile wiping the tears from her eyes. "Of course Tsuki" He returned the smile and had decided to walk her home it would seem she would have to visit her parents graves another time.

Tsuki,without thinking,had kissed Stein on his cheek causing a light blush to spread across his face. He looked down at her confusion playing in his eyes. "What was that for?" He asked not understanding the reason behind the kiss. "For helping me of course" She gave him that smile again the one he loved seeing everyday the smile that seemed to bring him joy. He didn't have any words to say as his thoughts were only that of how soft her lips had felt on his cheek.

It was at this moment that the Professor had finally come to realize that he was starting to fall in love with the girl walking beside him. The only thing was would she return the feelings or would she simply ignore them and see him as nothing more than a friend.

* * *

**AoD32: Chapter 3 is finished and yes Stein has finally come to terms with his feelings towards Tsuki,I hope you all enjoy this chapter and I'll be introducing a new character in Chapter 4~**

**Tsuki: Wooohoo it's about time,Anyway remember to R&R until next time everyone**


End file.
